injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Bane
Bane is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a power user. He is best known as the first villain to have ever "Broken the Bat". Biography An orphaned boy imprisoned by tyrants and used as a lab rat for high-risk experiments, Bane broke free from his shackles and grew to become one of the most powerful super-villains in Gotham City. Fueled by the uber-steroid serum known as Venom, Bane's strength is matched only by his intelligence. A master planner and strategist, he devoted his life to proving himself as the best. However, his quest for supremacy puts him directly at odds with the Dark Knight, whom Bane sees as the human embodiment of the law and order responsible for his captivity and torture as a child. Intriguingly, despite this hatred, Bane holds a much greater sense of respect for Gotham's guardian than most of his fellow villains, seeing Batman as his only real equal. But that equality comes at a price. The same serum that gives the villain his greatest strength is also his greatest weakness. Bane has developed an intense drug-like addiction to Venom and if deprived will go into severe withdrawal that could eventually culminate in madness. But if this will ultimately prove to be his downfall, it certainly hasn't yet. Powers and Abilities Venom Usage: *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Enhanced Speed/Reflexes'' *''Superhuman Endurance/Stamina/Durability'' *''Superhuman Healing'' Normal Skills/Abilities: *Genius-Level Intellect *Escapologist *Hand to Hand Combatant *Expert Strategist *Peak of Human Physical Condition *Photographic memory Intro/Outro Intro: Bane slams the button on his chest that activates his supply of Venom, groaning as his muscles bulge and his veins swell and turn green, before roaring loudly and entering his battle stance. Outro: Bane slowly walks toward his fallen opponent while unsheathing a knife before planting it right next to his opponent's head. Gameplay Bane is a heavy hitting character that is slow but deals great damage. Character Trait Bane's character trait is the ability to use his signature drug - Venom. Using Bane's character trait gives him a temporary stat boost of power. Super Move The Bat Breaker: Bane runs forward and grabs the opponent, punches him/her in the gut, launches him/her with an uppercut to the face, grabs the opponent by one leg and slams him/her to the ground, and then performs his infamous Back Breaker on him/her. Costumes Default His Default Costume. Alternate New outfit, new mask, has chains on arms. Trivia *Fred Tatasciore also voiced Bane in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Batman: Arkham Asylum, and Batman Arkham City. *Fred Tatasciore also voices Solomon Grundy and Doomsday, who are all large, monstrous fighters. *Bane was the 15th character added to the playable roster, revealed alongside Lex Luthor in an excerpt from Gamer Magazine. He wasn't actually shown in any gameplay footage until a month later during his fight for Injustice Battle Arena. *Bane is currently the only Latino character in Injustice. He was born on one of the Caribbean Islands. Gallery BADG3DjCcAEuo8 .jpg|Bane's first Appearance BNCCLR.png Bane and Nightwing.jpg Lex and Bane.jpg Bane Concept Art.jpg|Bane's Concept Art. Bane Battle Arena.jpg Bane Battle Arena 1.jpg Batman vs Bane Battle Arena.png Back Breaker!.jpg|Bane's Back Breaker BBF.PNG|Batman and Bane about to fight. BBF2.PNG|Bane slaming Batman on the ground. BF.PNG|Bane falling. BS.PNG|Bane's Super Move. BS2.PNG|Bane's Super Move. BS3.PNG|Bane's Super Move BS4.PNG|Bane's Super Move BattlearenaBANE.jpg Bane Alternate.jpg|Alternate Costume Bane Alternate Costume Concept Art.jpg|Alternative Costume Concept Art Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains